Discovering Bach
It was released in 2008. Segments * NBeebies Dance Ident * Warning Screen * Title Cards * Drips from the Faucet and Trevor Bonfire says "Water" * Water Music Video (Concierto N 5 de Bradenberg, Tercer, Bach) * Rachel catches fish * Rocket Tornado, Kinetic Dolphin, and Duck Water Tower toys (Concierto N 4 de Bradenburg, primer, Bach) * Fruits (Minuet in G, Bach) * A Dump Truck grows a flower and Trevor Bonfire says "Flower" * Toy Cars, Flowers, Train, Globe, Leaves, and Mobile (Sonata en flata en eb terrier, movimento, Bach) * Estuardo's Strange New Worlds * Animal Carousel, Mobile, and Plush Dogs (Suite orquesyal N 2 Badinerie, Bach) * Animal Sounds (Minuet in G, Bach) * Hot Air Balloon with Fire and Trevor Bonfire says "Balloon, Fire" * Hoberman Sphere, Candles, Star and Moon Shapes Tornado, Erik and Johann play with bubbles, and a toy plane (Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring, Bach) * The Presenters throw a birthday party * Wind-up Butterfly, Pinwheel, Stars, and Candles (Concerto no 3 in G Major, BWV 1048, 1st movement, Bach) * Instruments (Minuet in G, Bach) * Erik plays with Blocks * Elephant Mobile, Bear-in-the-Box, Mobile, Kinetic Toy, and Animal Carousel (Orchestral Suite no 3 in D Major, BWV 1068 2nd movement "Air", Bach) * Counting Toys (Minuet in G, Bach) * Johann plays with his shape sorter * Farm Pounder, Rachel plays under green streamers, Toy Train, Shape Sorter, Cone Toys, and Toy Rings (Variations N4 Goldberg BWV 988, Bach) * the Presenters play with each other (2-Parte Invencion N 1, Bach) * Ambi Toys/Brio Stacking Rings, and Nesting Cars (Suite No 1 in G Major, BWV 1007, 1st movement) * Dominoes (Coneierto N 2 de Bradenburg, tecer movimento, BWB 1047, Bach) * Finale (Flowers, Rocket Tornado, Lava Lamp, and Presenters) (Variaciones N 30 de Goldberg BWV 988, Bach) * Estuardo yawns, kisses his teddy bear, blows out a candle, and lies down (Ava Maria, Bach) * Credits (Orchestral Suite no 3 in D Major, BWV 1068 2nd movement "Air", Bach) * Thank You Screen Trivia * Some people hate this, and call it a Baby Bach ripoff. * Sometimes this aired on TV since its release in 2008, and has aired since. * When Erik is playing with his blocks in links between shows, instead of saying "and onto our next music piece", he says "and now enjoy our next show". * When Johann is with his shape sorter in links between shows, instead of saying "now it's time for our next music video", he says "and now enjoy our next show". * All of the Presenter shows in Discovering Bach were used as continuity links on the channel. The one with Estuardo going to sleep was used in the Bedtime Hour, obviously. * It is a rip-off of Baby Bach, but is similar to Bubba y sus Amigos episode "Discovering the World with Mozart". Presenters * Rachel Redd * Estuardo Alvizures * Erik Per Sullivan * Johann Johnson Kids * Aspen Jarvis * Sierra Jarvis